1. Technical Field
The invention relates to systems and methods for preparing RFID devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and labels (collectively referred to herein as “devices”) are widely used to associate an object with an identification code. RFID devices generally have a combination of antennas and analog and/or digital electronics, which may include for example communications electronics, data memory, and control logic. For example, RFID tags are used in conjunction with security-locks in cars, for access control to buildings, and for tracking inventory and parcels. Some examples of RFID tags and labels appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,107,920, 6,206,292, and 6,262,292, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
As noted above, RFID devices are generally categorized as labels or tags. RFID labels are RFID devices that are adhesively or otherwise have a surface attached directly to objects. RFID tags, in contrast, are secured to objects by other means, for example by use of a plastic fastener, string or other fastening means.
RFID devices include active tags and labels, which include a power source, and passive tags and labels, which do not. In the case of passive tags, in order to retrieve the information from the chip, a “base station” or “reader” sends an excitation signal to the RFID tag or label. The excitation signal energizes the tag or label, and the RFID circuitry transmits the stored information back to the reader. The “reader” receives and decodes the information from the RFID tag. In general, RFID tags can retain and transmit enough information to uniquely identify individuals, packages, inventory and the like. RFID tags and labels also can be characterized as to those to which information is written only once (although the information may be read repeatedly), and those to which information may be written during use. For example, RFID tags may store environmental data (that may be detected by an associated sensor), logistical histories, state data, etc.
As the price of RFID devices goes down, such devices are used in a wider variety of applications. It may be desirable for some applications to put individualized visual information on the RFID device. To that end, the RFID device may include or be coupled to a label that may be printed with visual information. The visual information may be machine-readable information, or may be information intended for identification and reading by a person. An example of a system for printing information on an RFID label is the system described in International Publication No. WO 02/35463, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Some effort has been made in prior systems to provide encoding or programming of an RFID device in conjunction with a printing operation. Examples of such systems are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,246,326 and 6,593,853. Notwithstanding these prior devices and methods, improvements would be desirable with regard to combining printing operations with interaction with an RFID device.